Keeping Up His End
by Simplistically Content
Summary: The Green Eyed Bargain struck, it's time for both parties to hold up their end. (Warnings: Slash, Klaine, nothing explicit) [Part Three of the Eye Candy Series]
1. Blaine and Tina

**Keeping Up his End - Blaine and Tina**

Summary: The Green Eyed Bargain struck, it's time for both parties to hold up their end. Up first, it's Blaine.

Warnings: AU - Klaine togetherness where there is no togetherness in canon.

Notes: I've decided that this is PART THREE of the 'Eye Candy' series. Part One was 'Eye Candy', Part two was 'Green-Eyed Bargain'. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I simply borrow characters.

* * *

Blaine wasn't going to lie to himself, he had the easier job. He was gay, Tina was a girl. Sure, stranger things _had_ happened, but this wasn't going to be one of them. He was quite happily committed to Kurt and Tina would just have to _understand_ that, and respect it. She was his friend, first and foremost, after all.

He walked up to his locker and opened it, lost in his thoughts as he switched out his books for the day. He glanced up at the picture he had of Kurt pinned to the inside of the door and smiled.

"Hey Blainey," he blinked, pulling the door of his locker to and staring at Tina, who'd just appeared behind it, beaming smile directed right at him.

**"**You need to stay away from my brother," he said pointedly, lips twitching when she laughed. "How was your weekend?"

"Boring," she sighed dramatically, linking an arm with him as they started walking towards home room. "Mom tried to introduce me to some '_family friends_' of the male persuasion," she made a face. "I told her to butt out, I'm going to college soon, then she'll be trying to keep me away from guys."

"Maybe she's worried?" Blaine suggested. "I mean," he went on. "You were pretty solid with Mike until he left... I can imagine he seemed like a good guy to your parents," he tried to put it delicately but ended up grimacing at her apologetically while she laughed.

"You mean because of the Asian factor?" She nodded her head. "They liked him, sure. Even met his parents a few times, everyone got along, then he left. I'm 17, Blaine, they can't really expect much outta me right now..."

"In an ideal world, sure." They shared an understanding smile and entered their homeroom.

"Anyway, how was your weekend? You said you were out of town?" She saw Blaine's eyes light up and raised an eyebrow, sitting down at the seat next to his in the back.

"I went up to New York," he grinned. "Kurt and I spent the weekend indulging my tourist needs. We saw _Les Mis_ at the theatre, went for dinner at this gorgeous Italian restaurant in Little Italy then we went walking through Central Park and spent Sunday morning curled up watching old cartoons," he was gushing, he knew it. Just like he knew he was laying it on pretty thick, but the weekend _had_ been pretty great and if he couldn't boast about it to his closest friends, who _could_ he boast to?

"That sounds... amazing," Tina smiled, her eyes tightening and Blaine could see it for just how feigned it truly was. He scolded himself for hurting her like that but he didn't really have a choice. She wouldn't _listen_ to anyone else; he'd already been through it all with Artie. "So you and Kurt... are back together?" Okay, that confused him.

"What? _Back_ together? We were never broken up..."

"But I thought - I mean, you and Eli... and you went up to New York and told Kurt. Then you were all depressed..." she looked lost.

"Tina, nothing happened with Eli," he said gently. "He was a distraction, and I told Kurt when Eli made it clear he wanted more. I was down because I felt bad about what _almost_ happened. I couldn't believe I could do something like that to Kurt."

"So _nothing_ happened? At all?"

"No!" he declared. "Wait, have you been thinking I cheated on Kurt? All this time?" he watched her eyes widen.

"No! Maybe... I don't know! I thought... I thought something happened with Eli, then I thought you went to New York to tell Kurt, then he broke up with you, then... I don't know. You were just so down, I didn't know what to think," she slumped in her seat. "You've cheered up a lot lately and we've been hanging out a lot, I just thought - I don't know. _Something_ changed."

Oh.

_Oh_!

"Tina," he sighed, reaching over to squeeze her hand gently. "Kurt and I... we're it. We'll always be it. I cannot imagine my life without him, I don't want to imagine my life without him. I've been happy recently because I got back an acceptance letter from NYU. I'm moving up there after school's out. I'm either gonna move in with Kurt, or we're gonna find a small apartment somewhere." He was quiet for a few seconds, looking at her downcast face and squeezed her hand again. "Hanging out with you recently has been amazing though. I've never really had a girl best friend. And don't worry! When I move to New York, there'll always be room for you to visit, I swear. Kurt said he missed you, so did Rachel. It'll be great, you'll see."

He watched her take a few seconds to pull herself together before she finally turned to him and smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"Seriously, why do the great ones have to be so gay?" she moaned and they laughed together.

"It's my curse," he shrugged, still grinning.

"I really embarrassed myself these last few weeks, huh?"

"Not at all!" he objected and she gave him a look. "Everything's forgotten, okay? Clean slate. New day!"

"Blaine..." she said gently, sweetly. "I straddled you like a cowgirl and rubbed vaporub on your fabulous chest."

He blinked at her, his eyes then widening.

"You knew I was awake!" he accused and she had the grace to blush through her laughter.

"Maybe," she conceded. "I am sorry though, I mean... really sorry. It was kinda creepy of me I guess," she made a face.

"You can buy me coffee while we work on Chemistry tonight at the Lima Bean, he decided and that was that.

During the walk between second and third period, he sent a quick text to Kurt.

_I held up my end, your turn Casanova ;)_

The reply he got couldn't be repeated in public.

* * *

Word Count: 997

I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know :)


	2. Kurt and Adam

**Keeping Up His End: Kurt and Adam**

Summary: Blaine's end held, Kurt's finding it difficult to work out _how_ he can speak to Adam about this.

* * *

"Was that Blaine?" Kurt looked up from where he was curled up on the sofa and tried to put as much woe into the terrifically woeful stare he sent Rachel's way as she moved to join him, holding a mug of coffee and a plate of toast. "How is he?"

"No different from how he was yesterday morning," Kurt mumbled into his cushion.

"So why do you look like he just tore up your entire back catalogue of Vogue?" she shifted so she was facing him and he gave her a pathetic look before sighing when he saw she was unaffected by it.

"We made a deal," he said, or moped, one or the other. "See... you know Adam has this... _crush_... or me, right?"

"Sweetie, the rumours around NYADA are that you two already hooked up," she gave him a sympathetic look. "I've dispelled as much as I can, but no one really pays attention when the news is boring," she shrugged, sipping her drink.

"I tried to make him, like, not like me like that."

"That sentence held way too many 'like's," she pointed out with a slice of toast and he stuck his tongue out.

"I've _tried_ though! And I just... Right. Back in Lima, Tina has had this crush on Blaine for the last couple of months, so Saturday, we made a deal, he'd tell Tina, and I'd tell Adam, that we just aren't interested or available. Blaine just texted saying he set Tina straight, no pun intended. So now I have to tell Adam and I don't know what to do because I think he actually took me on a date last week and he's been spending a lot of time here with us and I think he wants more but-" he slumped back in a huff, dejected and yet still woeful. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell him about your weekend with your boyfriend? Be casual? Bring it up in conversation..."

"Blaine did that with Tina!"

"Tell him you just don't want all up in his junk," Santana drawled as she walked through the living area wearing a towel, obviously fresh out of the shower. "Though, dude's hung, you sure you wanna give that up?" she was smirking while they stared, slack jawed. "Oh come on, he was over here, snowed in with us! I have methods."

"Santana, if we weren't your friends, you'd be locked up right now," Kurt said patiently, rolling his eyes at her pleased look.

"However... I heard you and Blaine doing the nasty Saturday night..." she looked positively _gleeful_ when she said it and Kurt flushed hotly. "Whatever junk Adam may or may not have, you're obviously happy with what you've already got so... no need to think about it. Just say dude, my boyfriend made me scream his name over and over at the weekend, sorry, can't hang out tonight on account of the-"

"Alright! I don't think we need anymore suggestions from you, thank you!" Kurt practically shrieked.

"Eh, your loss," she shrugged and left them alone as quickly as she'd joined them.

"How does she even live here?" Kurt asked Rachel, who shrugged. Kurt groaned again, burying his face in his cushion.

* * *

Four days later, Kurt was nowhere closer to finding out how to let Adam down gently, or telling him anything, or doing anything. Blaine had had the easier task, he knew it, he'd get compensation out of his boyfriend for his turmoil somehow, it wouldn't exactly be difficult, or even a hardship.

He chewed his lip and stared hard at the paper Starbucks cup sat in front of him on a table, thinking on what he could do, then gave up, growling and shoving the cup a few inches, settling back and folding his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Kurt?" an amused voice pierced his thoughts, making him sit up straight (posture is everything) and look up to see the reason for his current headache settling down in the seat opposite him.

"Adam," Kurt smiled, or tried to, he figured it came out more a pained grimace than an actual smile but he was beyond caring. His head hurt. "What're you doing in this part of town? Don't you have class around now?"

"Kurt, its 5:30..." Adam's grin was genuine, crooked and innocently pleased to be in Kurt's company and it made Kurt ache a little. He really didn't want to hurt the guy, he was amazing, he also didn't want to presume, and possibly ruin a friendship.

It was such a mess!

"Wow, really?" a glance at his watch told Kurt that it was indeed 5:30.

"You okay?"

Just as Kurt was about to open his mouth to answer, his phone buzzed on the table and he quickly read and replied to the text from Santana asking where was. "Just tired," he sighed, putting the phone back down on the table, face down. "Sorry, I've been a bit out of it this week."

"Well you wouldn't know it to hear you sing," Adam teased, making Kurt smile fondly.

"Can I... ask you something, without you getting offended or... anything?" He watched a frown crease on Adam's brown as the other man nodded and took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Do you," he paused. "How do you feel... about me, I mean?" Adam looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You're my friend, Kurt."

"No, I know that. I mean, do you have... _other feelings_... for me? Like, non-platonic feelings?" Understanding washed over Adam's expression and he licked his lips, straightening his back. "I mean, I love our friendship, okay? It's fantastic and I swear if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd have survived my first few weeks at NYADA, but it's been brought to my attention that I may have given the wrong impression out."

"Kurt, I don't - I mean, yeah, I like you. Probably more than a platonic friend should. You're funny, smart, you're the best countertenor I've ever heard and you're _gorgeous_..." Kurt flushed, averting his eyes to his drink briefly. "I don't know what kind of signs you wanted to put out or didn't, but I've been trying to read between the lines, and maybe I was wrong, but I figured, if you're not with anyone, why not?"

Kurt sighed, tempted to run a hand through his hair but wasn't exactly willing to sacrifice his hair so he just settled for gripping the coffee cup tightly. "What made you think I wasn't with anyone?" he asked, watching Adam's eyes widen slightly.

"_Blaine?_" the other man asked and Kurt couldn't identify the inflection in his tone - wasn't sure he wanted to. "Kurt, I thought, you mentioned another guy and-"

"That was only a fraction of a conversation, Adam," Kurt barely refrained from groaning. "Blaine and I have had our issues, but neither of us has ever strayed... When he was tempted, when he felt like I wasn't there for him, he came and we talked. He was devastated by what he almost did. But we never broke up over it," he said firmly, watching Adam carefully.

"I... see."

"Adam, I don't want this to do anything to our friendship, I meant it when I said you really mean a lot to me. You do, honestly. I just don't want you having the wrong impression that this friendship could be anything more than what it is. It's partially my fault," he sighed, _again_. He felt like he was in a soap opera. "I should've mentioned Blaine from the start so you didn't get the wrong idea, and I'm sorry for that."

"Kurt, I'm not blaming you okay? I should've asked for confirmation from the off just as much as you should've mentioned him, if anything, we're both as bad as each other. I just... can't ignore this chemistry we have though. There's a reason we get along so well, Kurt." He reached over and rested his hand over Kurt's, causing the younger man's breath to hitch before he pulled his hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a voice said as a shadow fell over their table. Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling down at him. "Coop had an audition so I came up with him," he reached a hand out to cup his hand over the back of Kurt's neck, letting his thumb trail a line down Kurt's jaw before moving away again. "Figured I'd surprise you."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, standing up to pull his boyfriend into a brief but tight hug. "You didn't call!" he accused, absolutely _not_ reacting when Blaine smirked at him, winking.

"I went to your place, got Santana so ask where you were so I could come say hi," he tried for innocent but Kurt didn't buy it for a second.

"Yeah, that look didn't work for me last time, it's not gonna work now, mister," Blaine just smirked. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Adam," he turned to see Adam standing up, expression tight. "I had no idea this was gonna happen, I promise. This is Blaine, I don't think you've met each other yet. Blaine, this is my friend, Adam."

"It's nice to put a face to the name," Blaine held out a hand for Adam to shake, carefully not showing when the grip erred on the side of _too tight._

"You too. Well Kurt, I see you're going to be busy for the rest of the night so I'll see you in practise on Monday?"

Without waiting for a confirmation, Adam picked up his drink and his back before turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

"Would you actually believe me if I told you I didn't plan on arriving when you were talking to him?" Blaine asked quietly, avoiding the elbow Kurt sent to his ribs.

"Probably, but only because it's too much, even for you," Kurt harrumphed and picked up his drink and phone. "Come on, we may as well go back to the apartment."

"So... how did it go? I mean really? Because when I walked in he was trying to hold your hand and-"

"It... went, okay? It just went."

"Hey," Blaine stopped them walking and shuffled them to one side of the sidewalk, away from the crush. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want anyone getting hurt or upset here." Kurt let his head fall forward, resting it on Blaine's shoulder, letting his free hand squeeze his boyfriend's hip gently.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I should've done something sooner, I know that. He just, he wanted it. I didn't want to hurt him, he's a great guy."

"And he'll find someone of equal greatness to be even greater with," Blaine shifted so they were looking at each other properly. "But sweetie, you're mine, and he needed to understand that."

For his part, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You're very possessive," he commented, eyes widening when Blaine smirked and spun them so he was pressed back against the wall of whatever building they were next to. He crowded in close and captured his lips in a kiss that quite literally, stole his breath.

"I have _very_ good reason to be."

"Tell me more," Kurt felt himself smirk and saw Blaine answer with one of his own.

"Count on it."

* * *

Word Count: 1,890

Really hoped you liked it, let me know either way :)


End file.
